Luminaires and illuminants can be switched or dimmed by various methods. These include, inter alia, electronic or electrotechnical switches, electronic ballasts and electronic dimmers. Such devices can be operated, for example, mechanically or by changes in capacitances as in the case of touch panels, for example, multitouch panels or capacitive touch panels.
Luminaires can also be switched by optical sensors, pressure sensors, radio sensors or acoustic sensors. However, external sensors, switches and electronic parts are used for this purpose in the prior art. This often necessitates a very complex interconnection between sensors, switches and luminaires since the sensors are independent components.